My Jolly Christmas Day
by Jaegermeister97
Summary: To be re-written. Sonamy. X3


**My Jolly Christmas Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the freaking Sonic characters! I don't own the burger shop which appears in Sonic dx directors cut.**

**Claimer: I own Similion Smiles and The Original Bakery, Not to mention I do own Cameron and melow.**

**Ages:(I don't care if ages are off. It's christmas time people. Please review too.)**

**Sonic: 25**

**Amy: 22**

**Cameron: 25**

**melow: 26**

**Blaze: 24**

**Silver: 26**

**Shadow: ?**

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

**"Merry christmas everbody and thank you for choosing Similion Smiles." A automatic voice said over the intercome. "Why do they have to be open for christmas eve? They're supposed to have the day off but I don't see anyone taking a day off." Cameron complained to her boyfriend. He was there to give her company while the check her teeth.**

**~The next day Christmas day~**

**"Have a merry christmas cameron!" Amy said to her while hugging the purple cat. Cameron is related to blaze cousin like. "Hm. I wonder when blaze will be here?" She asked herself. Cameron's phone rang 3 times annoying her enough to answer. "Hello?... Blaze?... Why?... The store is closed. So is the bakery... I'm not sure... Do you want me to pick you and silver up?... Ok. Be there in about an hour." Cameron hung up. "Guys I have to go pick up silver and blaze. Someone has to come with me at least. Please?" Cameron asked. Everyone kept there hands and arms to themselfs. "Nice guys. I wasn't going to drive maniac like. I'll just go by myself." Cameron said. "I'll go with you." Someone said. The group turned around to face a black hedgehog with red higlights in his hair. The ruby eyes sparkled. "Thanks shad!" Cameron said. Cameron went outside and got in her aston martin vanquish. Shadow got in on the passenger side and with cameron backing up she sped off shadow not caring how crazy she drived.**

**~At the house~**

**"So... What's happening ames?" Sonic asked Amy. Instead of Amy jumping him she sat there. "Really nothing that much. Just thinking about things." amy replied her fingers tapping the edge of the couch. "Oh ok. Just wondering. He fixed his eyes on hers and the two hedgehogs were starting to lean towards each other lost in there own little world. Sonic snapped to his senses and pulled back. Amy did too and walked to the door and outside.**

**~With Amy~**

**"Why did I do that? He probably hates me now. I can't believe I let my guard down." Amy whispered to herself. She couldn't believe that she did that to sonic. Almost did too. "Hey. Ames what's wrong? Did I hurt you or something?" Sonic said behind amy making her jump a little bit. "No you didn't. I just wasn't thinking." Amy said sighing and stood up to walk off. "Are you sure I didn't do anything? You look sad." Sonic said concerned. "Oh so now your so concerned about me? You didn't like me at all! Why do you even have sympathy for me? Is it so you can break my heart again? Or try to hurt me emotionally? I can't believe you would try to be nice to me." Amy said just sad to death. Her expression was pained. Sonic looked hurt. "I only did that because eggman was going to use you as bait to get me to surrender. I only was trying to protect you Amy Rose. I do love you so much that it does hurt to see you hurt and act like this." Sonic said. "You do love me? That's hard to believe now Sonic. I don't know." Amy said calming down a bit. She walked off, or at least she tried. Sonic spun her around his forehead suddenly on hers. He quickly placed his lips on hers, closing the small gap between them. He pulled away. "Amy Rose, I do love you." He said before kissing her again. Cameron arrived seconds later. When she pulled him back to her to get a kiss a flash went off. "I had to get the moment." Cameron said. The picture was Sonic's and Amy's lips connected and eyes closed. "I got the perfect name for you two. The couple name should be Sonamy!" Cameron said. Blaze smacked her on the head. "You ruined the moment! Even though your my cousin you act like my sister." Blaze said. Cameron ran inside to show everyone. A new car appeared out of no where. A white wolf popped out and was wearing blue jeans, black t-shirt and white nikes. "Did I miss something?" He asked. "Nope." Sonic answered nuzzling amy. Cameron came back outside. Everyone following her to see if it was true. Cameron, Blaze, Silver, Shadow, Tails, Cream, Vanilla, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Knuckles, shade and melow saw sonic and amy nuzzle. "Aw!" Cameron and Blaze said. Shadow came up from behind cameron and kissed her neck. A moan ensued and everyone including sonic and amy turned around to see Shadow kissing Cameron's neck. "Ew! Don't do that right now!" Everyone said. "Chaos Control!" Shadow said, cameron disappeared with him. "Who knows what they're going to do?" Sonic asked. Everyone except tails and cream raised they're hands. "Good. Thank god for virgins." Sonic said recieving a smack from blaze and amy. "OW! What was that for?" Sonic said rubbing his head. The two girls nodded towards tails and cream. Sonic made a sour face, picked Amy up bridal style and ran off.**

**~A few years later~**

**"Cameron! Where are the kids?" Amy asked. "They're in my room playing on the PS3." Cameron answered. She had a huge belly and not to mention was eating something. "Jake, Alissa. Come on! Let's go home." Amy said to a boy and a girl. The two were two years old. **

**~At home~**

**"Sonic! Jake and Alissa are here. They want to say hi to they're daddy." Amy said. "They need a nap ames. They're rubbing their eyes out." Sonic said handing a kid to her. Amy and sonic went upstairs and tucked them in.**

**~In Sonic's and Amy's room~**

**"Well. I sure say that we can have a little fun can't we?" Amy asked. Sonic smirked. "I wanna have more then fun Ames." Sonic said still smirking. Amy decided to play dumb. "You wanna have a shower?" She asked. "Nope. Guess again." He said. "Hm. Rape a helpless girl?" Amy asked. "AMY! I WOULD NEVER!" Sonic's eyes widdened when she said that. Amy giggled and kissed him.**

**************************************(This is supposed to be a lemon but I ruined it by making the phone ring.)**

**The two had a very nice playful game in mind. But the house phone rang. "What do you want shadow?... Ok bye! Ames shadow is gonna have a kid." Amy looked shocked. "He's gonna give birth?" Amy said playing around a little. "Yeah. NO! CAmeron is like cutting the circulation off his hand." Amy gasped. The baby was gonna come. She immediately jumped out of bed woke the kids up and made them get dressed. The family chaos controlled to the hospital. The baby was born when they got there. "The name shall be...Shanadia." Cameron's voice came. Shadow was holding another one. "I think this one should be Amara." Shadow said. It was the most joyful thing that anyone had seen. Babies born On christmas eve.**

**Life was good for the hedgehog and Hedgecat couple. Melow never found someone, Tails and cream ended up dating, vanilla and vector were doing good in their old age. The family tree moved down from sonics son, to sonics grandchild and so on.**

**THE END!**

**author: Christmas is my favorite day of the year, what do you say?**

**READ AND REVIEW! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK CIARA FOR REVIEWING MY STORIES!**


End file.
